halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wanderer- Episode Four
<<<The Wanderer- Episode Three EPISODE 4 Isabel, Riley and Scott stand outside the base by the sea (Base #1). Scruffy watches them from the corner of the base, unnoticed. *Riley: “Quick, get in the Warthog!” *Isabel: “No! We don’t want him to know we’re not rebels!” *Scott: “Plus, you wanna have sex with him.” *Isabel: “Nah, I’m turned off by rebels. Anyway, do you even know what sex is?” *Scott: “Hell yes!” *Riley: “Hey you idiots! We are in mortal peril, remember! Rebel hermit in the base, Covenant lurking in the shadows, Prophet of Truth about to fire the Rings, that kind of thing!?” *Isabel: “Okay smart guy, we’ll follow you.” *Riley: “Right. We get on the mongooses, find Jacob, kill the rebel, get our stuff from the ship and build a base where we can wait for rescue. Okay?” *Scott: “That is the most stupid plan I’ve ever heard.” *Isabel: “I agree. It’ll never work.” *Riley: “Well we’re doing it! Come on!” The three leave on two their two mongooses. Lewis goes out of the base and finds Scruffy, facing the other way. *Lewis: “Hey, it’s that jerk that knocked me out!” *Scruffy: “What the-“ Lewis assassinates him. Lewis: “Alright, I got an assassination!” Lewis goes outside and gets in a Warthog, then drives off. Riley, Isabel and Scott arrive on a hill by the Forerunner wall. *Riley: “Okay, here seems like a good place to set up camp. Isabel, you have the sniper rifle, go find Jacob and bring him here. Me and Scott will start building a base with parts from the ship.” *Isabel: “Since when were you the boss?” *Riley: “Since you decided to fall in love with a rebel. Now get going.” *Isabel: (Sighs) “Fine.” She gets on a mongoose and goes off. *Riley: “Alright. I’m going to find some food.” Starts walking off. *Scott: “Wait, we’re not going to build an outpost?” *Riley: “You can, be my guest.” *Scott: “Come on Riley, let’s actually do something right for a change.” *Riley: “Whoa. What’s gotten into you? You seem- I dunno, responsible.” Camera cuts to Base #2. Isabel parks her mongoose outside the base and goes in. A third Elite watches her. She creeps inside the base, quietly.'' *Isabel: (over radio, to Riley and Scott, whispering) “Hey, boys! I found their base!” Camera cuts to Scott and Riley, who are walking over to the Pelican. *Scott: “Nice. Any movement?” *Isabel (still whispering): “No, but they got a tank… and a ship.” *Scott: “Does that mean we can get out of here?” *Riley: “I dunno genius, can you fly alien ships? Isabel, be careful. Keep looking.” *Isabel: “Will do. Taylor out.” *Scott: “Wow. I never knew her surname was Taylor.” *Riley: “Shut up, (sniggers) Mitchell.” *Scott: “Hey, how do you know that?!” *Riley: “Remember that time I drunk Isabel under the table so I could erase my service record? I also looked at the personal files. And you’ll never guess who in the squad used to be a communist...” *Scott: "What?! A communist! Dirty reds, tell me who and I'll kill 'em! Where are they? Where!?" *Riley: "Oh, boy. Now, we've had this conversation before. (Slowly, pronounced) Communists, are not, everywhere. Okay?" Camera cuts to the Pelican, where the two Elites stand with their backs to Jacob’s body. They talk inaudibly. Jacob gets up and creeps off without the Elites noticing. After he is gone, they turn around. *Elite #1: “No! Tasty human escapes!” Riley and Scott near the Pelican. Just before they crest the hill, Riley crouches. *Riley: “Scott! Get down! Shh!” *Scott: “Oh, Elites! They’re our allies now!” *Scott gets up. *Riley: “No! Wait! Remember Scruffy crashed years ago, and his men were killed by the Covenant? That means they got here before the Elites switched sides!” *Scott: “Right, I got it...(thinking hard) so that makes them... time-travelling...gennocidal...aliens....?” *Riley: (sarcastically) “Yes. Time-travelling genocidal aliens. Who also want to kill us, so let’s keep out of their way.” *Scott: “But we have to get to the ship! And rescue Jacob!” *Riley: “I know! I’m still coming up with a plan. You do know that I just come up with this shit on the spot, right?” *Scott: “Oh no. What if they’ve eaten Jacob? Who will do our hard labour then?” Camera switches to Lewis driving the Warthog. He almost runs over Jacob. *Jacob: “Watch where you’re going ya- oh, it’s you. Do you know what’s going on?” *Lewis: “Get in, I’ll explain on the way.” *Jacob: “Oh, okay. The way where? Wait, are you old enough to drive?” Camera cuts to Isabel inside the Covenant base by the waterfall (Base #2). *Isabel: “What does this thing do?” She goes up to a light on the floor and becomes trapped. *Isabel: “Shit, I’m stuck! Help!” Camera cuts to a view of the Warthog’s dashboard. *Isabel (over radio, slightly distorted): “Shit, I’m stuck! Help!” *Jacob: “Noo! I’m coming, my sweet!” Camera cuts to Riley and Scott. *Isabel (over radio): I repeat, I’m trapped in the Covenant’s base!” *Scott: “Did you here that!? We should go help her!” *Riley: “Scott, she’ll be fine for a while.” Another Elite comes along to join the two at the Pelican. The three leave the way the third one came. *Riley: “We’re in luck, the Elites are leaving. Come on, let’s make a run for it.” The Elites walk down one side of the canyon to their base, while the Warthog with Lewis driving and Jacob on the gun races down the other. The camera cuts to inside the base. *Jacob: “There you are! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” *Isabel: “Get away from me you creep! Someone get it off!” Lewis pulls out a rocket launcher. *Isabel: (hysterically) “You can’t be serious!” *Lewis: "Your foot's trapped. If you take off your boot-" *Isabel: "Aaargh! I am not leaving my shoe here! Someone shoot the damn thing!" Jacob shoots the grav lift, it blows up. Jacob, Isabel and Lewis go back outside, get into the warthog and escape. Seconds later, the three Elites enter the base. *Elite #1: “Idiot! You say tasty human in our house! I see no human.” *Elite #3: “Human escape. Human have fast metal box.” *Elite #2: “We follow in big floaty metal!” *Elite #1: “Yes!” We eat tasty humans!” The elites run outside the base, one getting in a Ghost, one in a Wraith and one in a Banshee. The all drive off in the same direction. Episode ends. The Wanderer- Episode Five>>>